This invention relates generally to the art of hand truck lifts, and more particularly to a powered hand truck lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,260 discloses a hand truck elevating or lowering attachment by which a hand truck may be lowered from an elevated platform. A hydraulically equipped hand truck is lowered from an elevated platform by the use of an abutment means which is engageable with the platform for engaging and holding the hand truck lift. U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,489 discloses a hand truck lift with a fixed lift plate and a second moveable lift plate which is slidable longitudinally along the frame of the hand truck lift.
While the prior art devices function well for their intended purposes, neither discloses a hand truck lift which is particularly suitable for moving objects retained thereon up and down stairs.